User blog:Ranger94/Shankses role in One Piece
So i haven't been here for a few years and i have this theory in my mind that i think is probably gonna happen (so you can take it as a prediction) for the future of our second favourite red head on the manga. If anyone has already made a blog about this than yo can just ignore this. I just have this idea i want to discuss and get out of my head. So for those that are interested here goes. PS : Not born in a native english speaking country so sorry for bad grammar. So Shanks. I think Shanks similarly to Mihavk are very interesting characters. We were introduced to them so early in the series and yet no so little thing about them. Later we learned what kind of strength these men posses and still i wonder what their goals are. What there roles in one piece are ? So here is my prediction. Shanks is gonna die. I know not much of a prediction. So than Shanks is gonna die in a battle with Blackbeard. It wont be Kid or anyone else. It has to be Blackbeard andhere are my reasons for why : 1. It has been established that shanks is very cautious when it comes to Blackbeard. Going so far as to ask Whitbeard to not come into conflict with him. I think it is reasonable to asume that he and Whitbeard were the first to that actualy realized what kind of a threat BB is. WB mentions BB to Roger. He asks Ace not to go after BB (something that is incredibly against his character). He even proclaims with his dying breath that it is not him for whom Roger is waiting. Also BB is gunning for Shanks. I think this because of what he said during marineford when he said " We are not strong enaugh to take you down now" . 2. What would Shanks do at the end of One Piece ? Take back the hat ? Continue sailing and having adentures with his friends ? Ofcourse it may happen. But lets think for a second. Would his death be beneficial to moving the story ? YES ! It would. Imagine this situation. We get a scene where the news is droped to the sunny and Nami is reading it. Everyone is having a good time. Nami starts to shake and calls out to luffy. Luffy takes the newspaper with Ussop by his side and the read " Yonko BB kills Red Haired Shanks and his crew" . How furious would luffy and ussop be ? Luffy lost the person he wanted to meet the most. The person that changed his life and gave him purpose. The person he looks up to the most and Ussop ? He lost his father. Ussop thinks his father is amazing for choosing to become a pirate. But he will never see him again. He will never be able to stand as a strong warrior before him. This will be the final moment that will shape Ussop and make him into a brave warrior of the seas. But why do the SH need to hate BB ? 3. Here is why. Who is the antagonist in One piece ? The world goverment ? Sure and i am certain that Luffys actions will cause the downfall of the World Goverment eventualy. But i would say that the World goverment is more of a rival or antagonist for Dragon and the revolutionaries. While i agree that luffy acts nobble and saves entire kingdoms that are being opressed out of the goodnes of his heart it is never his goal to do so . The writter Echiro Oda has made it perfectly clear that finding One piece and becoming the Pirate king are luffys goals. So wouldnt it make more sence that BB would be the antagonist of the series ? Because he also wants the One piece and to becaome the Pirate King. We as readers see BB as evil. We see his deads are selfish and will only bring saddnes and destruction. But for luffy he is little more than a rival. That is it and luffy cant realy stay made at an enemy for long. Just look at Franky. Luffy in the sence of the story in my openion needs more of a reason to figth BB. Yes BB gave Ace to the goverment. But it was not him who killed ACe. He gave luffy a chance to save Ace. He never wanted to kill Ace. He was just at the wrng place at the wrong time. It was Akainu and luffys weeknes that caused Aces death. So to summary. I think that Shanks edath could serve the story. It would be an enormous motivator. I think that the signs for BB vs Shanks have been given to us and if they do figth i dont think either side would let the looser survive. So coma at me with your thougths i am very interested in them and thank you to everyone who has read this till the end . Category:Blog posts